


Run Away

by QuickSilverFox3



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Imprisonment, Injury, M/M, Major Illness, Medical Procedures, Temporary Character Death, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: “Next time I won’t miss,” Joe snarled, straining against his bonds.No 5. WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING? On the Run | Failed Escape | Rescue
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Quynh | Noriko, Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nile Freeman, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova & Quynh
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947016
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I've missed any tags and I hope you like it!

It became natural when they ran—tugging each other round corners, Joe’s laughter imprinted on Nicky’s very soul, breathless and joyful—to hold hands. After everything, the other’s touch was a comfort, a reassurance that they both were still alive. 

It meant that Joe was immediately aware when the bullet pierced Nicky’s head, his hand falling slack in Joe’s grip as the sudden change in weight caused Nicky to fall away. The crowd pressed and panicked, and, try as he might, Joe was pulled away.

Nicky’s blood still stained the stone, drag marks leading into the nearby alley, but Nicky was gone.

* * *

“If you try and escape again—”

Blood covered Keane’s teeth, the scalpel still jutting from his neck—inches away from a killing blow—and he levelled his gun at Joe’s head. His hand was refastened to the bed, the cuff pulled tight, but he grinned up at Keane.

“Next time I won’t miss,” Joe snarled, straining against his bonds.

“There won’t be a next time.” Keane’s eyes were cold, and he swung the gun to press it against Nicky’s head, pulling the trigger as Joe screamed, drowning out the shot. Nicky fell dead in his bonds, eyes unseeing and staring at Joe.

* * *

Nile felt her knee buckle beneath her, a bullet carefully working it’s way out of her flesh, but she gritted her teeth against the pain radiating through her system. Carefully, she stumbled down the corridor, pressing bloody hands to the wall. 

The gunshots healed, but they still ached. But she couldn’t afford to let it slow her down. Andy could be dying, her blood staining the carpet of the office causing Nile’s blood to run cold whenever her thoughts strayed back towards the bone chilling horror of expecting a corpse.

Andy had to still be okay, so Nile moved faster.

* * *

“Here.” 

Nile kicked the door shut behind her, arms laden high with groceries from the local market, more items pressed into her hands by older women with kind knowing smiles. Booker hadn’t moved since she left him, curled up in a nest of blankets, face flushed and skin sweat soaked. 

His eyes were half open, tracking her.

“Just me. Just a few more days until the extraction,” Nile promised, kneeling down to press her hand to his burning skin.

“Just kill me,” Booker groaned, a rare moment of lucidity. 

“I can’t. I won’t,” Nile breathed, tears pricking at her eyes.

* * *

Quynh heard Andy’s breathing crackle in her chest, and sank her teeth into her lip to muffle her sobs. Her body had begun to cool when she had been returned to Quynh in their tiny, dark cell, blood clotting on the edges of the deep wounds on her back.

“Hello my love,” Quynh whispered, shifting as much as her bonds would allow to kiss Andy’s lips, the other woman’s response weak as her lips moved against hers. 

“I took down two before they— they got me,” Andy whispered, voice breaking as she forced out the words through a crushed throat.

* * *

“Five hundred years old,” Nile began, “You’re trained warriors who have fought in countless battles throughout the centuries—”

“This is different and you know it,” Nicky hissed, head snapping towards Nile for a moment before he reverted.

“It’s contained!”

Nicky answered with a curse that Nile only partially understood, chair creaking beneath him as he gestured at her.

“I am here, my love.” Joe scooped up the spider and carefully set it outside the window, turning back to Nicky with a dramatic bow. 

“This family is a nightmare,” Nile groaned, Nicky falling into Joe’s arms with an equally dramatic flourish.

* * *

“This reminds me of Bratislava.”

Andy barked out a laugh, but couldn’t answer him, hooking an arm around Booker’s waist to turn and fire back at their pursuers. With a deafening howl, their tires burst, the car flipping in a tangled screech of broken metal.

“We had a bit more distance in Bratislava,” Andy told him, lightly tugging on the handcuffs that were keeping them connected. Booker laughed, knocking their knuckles together before he dropped down a gear, swinging round a corner. 

“I’m glad it is you I’m with,” Booker said, words almost lost to the wind.

“I’m glad too.”

* * *

Quynh wedged her fingers into the tiny gap of the lid of her metal tomb. Rusted metal cut her fingers, so wrinkled that any touch hurt, pain shooting up her arms as her blood darkened the water. 

Iron coated her tongue, momentarily washing out the constant cloying taste of salt. Blood in the water, blood beading from her lips, blood pounding in her head.

With the last ounce of her strength, Quynh slammed her hands into the gap as the world grew dark at the edges, a familiar torture. She was so close to freedom, but she failed once again.

* * *

Shouting generally meant an attack, and Nile woke with her hand on her gun, Nicky already sitting up with Joe holding his hip. 

Booker yelled something Nile couldn’t follow, his accent too thick for her basic French to make out. But Joe and Nicky both could, immediately scrambling to their feet, stumbling into each other in their haste.

“What’s going on?” Nile caught Booker’s arm, tugging him back to her.

“The diving company, the, the,” Booker waved his hand, the word escaping him, “They found something. It’s the closest we’ve been in centuries.”

“They’ve found Quynh?”

“God, I hope so.”

* * *

“Run faster!” 

Booker ducked as bullets whizzed over his head, a hand pressed to the steadily growing stain of red on his white button up.

“Did you get it?” Andy demanded, Quynh easily keeping pace beside her.

Booker waved the small flash drive, ring hooked around his finger, and stumbled as another shot rang out, biting back a cry of pain. 

No words were needed as Quynh slid to a sudden halt, her blade a blur as she advanced on the guards, and Andy looped Booker’s arm around her shoulder. His breath was shallow, eyes wandering beneath paper thin lids.


End file.
